Rabiosa
"Rabiosa" by Shakira ft. El Cata ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw Dancer 'Classic' The dancer is strongly based off of Shakira's style being shown as a woman wearing red jeans, a loosely tied orange top, multiple belts, various black bracelets, black stilettos, and long, curly hair. Latin Fitness The dancer is a woman wearing a headband, a jacket and multicolored leggings. Background Classic Sheer color-changing curtains, in shades of red, pink, orange, purple and blue, over a white background. While zooming into the dancer, the background becomes dark with flashing lights. After zooming out, white circular lights are seen on the ground flashing. Latin Fitness Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3''' Gold Moves in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Part your hands and shake your shoulders as if you are swimming. Gold Move 3: 'Put your hands on your hips and shake your hips. Rabiosa GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rabiosa GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''In-game Rabiosa GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosa GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game '''Latin Fitness There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: 'Open your arms up and put your right leg in front of the left one. '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Face left, put your right leg onward and move slowly your left arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Open your arms, first right, then left. 2015-10-17_14-22-33.png|Gold Move 1 (Alternate) 2015-10-17_14-23-38.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (Alternate) 2015-10-17_14-44-13.png|Gold Move 3 (Alternate) LF GM.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game LF GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game LF GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game '''Mashup All Gold Moves: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. (Pound The Alarm) Pound the Alarm GMs 2 & 4, 5.png|All Gold Moves Mashup Rabiosa has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Bring Your Friends which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojocoins. It features dance crews depicted as friends. Dancers (No repeats) * Dynamite (JD3) * ''Pound The Alarm'''' (''JD2014) GM1GM2 * Irish Meadow Dance ''(JD2016) * ''Y.M.C.A. ''(''JD2014) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything ''(JD4) * ''Crucified ''(''JD4) * 4x4 ''(JD2015) * ''Bang Bang ''(''JD2015) Dance Quests Rabiosa appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Roller Latin Fitness *Moon Appearances in Mashups Rabiosa appears in the following Mashups: * Animals '(Club)' * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) Captions Rabiosa appears in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions for her dance moves: * To The Sky * With The Wrist Trivia *This is Shakira's official debut in the game, as Beautiful Liar was a covered track. *This song had the first '' Behind The Track interview after the preview and not before the preview. However, this is only in the US version of the preview. *There are two versions of the song, one in English featuring Pitbull and one in Spanish featuring El Cata. The latter is used in game. *In this track's ''Behind the Track interview, it is revealed the Juliana Herrera is the dancer and that she is Colombian as well as Shakira.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw *The preview contains a beta version of the background which was not used in the final game. *In the Mashup, the original version of ''Dynamite'' is used; however, the icon shows the Just Dance Now remake. Also, Bang Bang's beta version was used. (the eyes were visible) *The alternate dancer resembles Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and Ninja Re Bang Bang *This is the thirteenth Spanish song in the Just Dance ''series, after ''Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin' la Vida Loca, María, Limbo, Can't Get Enough, Follow The Leader Macarena and Bailando. It is followed by En Mi Mundo, Junto A Ti and Hoy Somos Más. .Gallery Rabiosa.png|Rabiosa Rabiosa alt.png|Rabiosa (Latin Fitness Version) Rbg.jpg|Background BTS-RABIOSA.png|Behind The Scenes 392296.jpg|Gameplay 1 392295.jpg|Gameplay 2 Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif|Beta Background Dancer19.jpg|Latin Fitness version 12140679_1034314286608894_4160625406999690477_n.jpg|Rabiosa Latin Fitness Version in the menu Rabiosa on select player.png|Coach select player Rabiosa Avatar.png|Classic Avatar RabiosaSweatAvatarExtraction.png|Latin Fitness Avatar rabiosamashupsquare.PNG|Mashup Rabiosa Menu.gif|In the menu LF Menu.gif|Latin Fitness in the menu rabiosa pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Just-Dance-2016-060815-019.png Videos Shakira - Rabiosa (Spanish Version) ft. El Cata Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (Aerobic) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (MASHUP) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Spanish Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:2010's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now